Ice cream flavors
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Hunter and Shane have a little fun and Shane's wondering why Hunter's heading into the Ice cream shop; he soon finds out the answer to questions he was curious about Created:Sunday, September 06 2009 @ 5:15:46pm EST And I may have been drunk when i wrote this, not sure


Hunter was sitting on the bench by the marina with Shane as they were talking

"It's always been Blake and me…no one to be responsible for but each other…No sensei's no parents,… just us…I can't walk away from that… Hunter replied as Shane nodded and patted his thigh…when Shane did that Hunter's cock was twitching as he felt his cock getting hard in response

"Shane…" Hunter replied softly

"Yeah?" Shane asked

"Another thing Blake and I don't have to worry about is my orientation…"

"Wait you're bi?" Shane asked

Hunter shook his head then pulled Shane into a passionate tongue kiss that caught him off guard

Shane then smelt Hunter's musk and sweat as it got him turned on then Shane pulled Hunter on top of him as Shane moaned out "You're turning me on…it's your musk and sweat combined."

Hunter smirked as he said "Why do I get the feeling you've been using toys and moaning out my name?"

"Cause I have." Shane replied

Hunter pulled Shane up into a sitting position as Shane straddled Hunter

"I hope you've been using an 11¾ inch long and three inch thick cock on your ass." Hunter moaned out as Shane smirked "Ten inches…" Shane replied as Hunter smiled

"You don't care about where you lose your cherry at do you?" Hunter asked

"Not really…I mean we both had girls before." Shane replied

Hunter rose his left eye

"Sorry you had guys and I had girls."

Hunter pulled Shane closer to his mouth as Shane heard him whisper "Actually…you'll be my first time with anyone…and I don't care where I lose it at as long as the others aren't watching."

Shane moaned at that then pulled off Hunter's shirts as Shane saw Hunter had medium chest hair

"How come you didn't shave it?" Shane asked

"Because I wasn't going to the beach…I shave it when I do." Hunter replied

"Don't." Shane whispered as his lips claimed Hunter's in a savage tongue kiss

Hunter placed his hands on Shane's ass as he squeezed it hard making Shane moan into his mouth then Shane pulled back as he took off his shirt showing his ripped body

They went back to tongue kissing and feeling each other up…Hunter pulled back as Shane felt Hunter pulling his shorts and boxers down

Hunter felt satin or Silk

"I know it's not briefs but either Satin or silk."

"Satin." Shane admitted

"Introduce me to your guy." Hunter replied as Shane nodded

Then Hunter pulled Shane up as he took his ten inch cock into his mouth and gave him better suction and blow than a Hoover could ever do

Shane was convulsing as he couldn't believe it

Hunter then pulled back as he said "I don't want to press our luck…let me pop your cherry and feel me giving you half of my virginity."

Shane nodded then saw Hunter pulling down his pants and shorts as well but leaving them partly on

Shane then grabbed Hunter's arms as he licked and slurped on his armpit hair making Hunter moan and convulse

Shane's hand then grabbed Hunter's rock hard and leaking cock

Shane and Hunter pulled back

"Condom?" Hunter asked

"No…ranger powers protect against STD's" Shane replied as Hunter grinned then pulled out his small bottle of drugstore lube

"Figured you'd get lucky?" Shane asked

"I keep it on hand when I jack off and get hard over you." Hunter replied as Shane nodded

Hunter used the entire bottle prepping Shane's ass and his cock good enough then Shane straddled Hunter who helped slide Shane's ass onto his cock

At the touch of initial penetration they both moaned

Shane felt Hunter slowly lowering him to his pubes as They each groaned as it was new to them

Then when Shane was on Hunter's pubes and felt his ass they both moaned and leaned closer to each other

Hunter looked into Shane's eyes

"No regrets…and a relationship."

Hunter grinned and nodded "Same."

"Ready?" Hunter asked two minutes later as Shane nodded

Hunter moved so he could have better control…then when he was leaning back he started to lift Shane's ass slowly who moaned at the feeling then sighed when he went back down

"Better hope there are no cops in the area." Shane moaned out

"I know the ramble's schedule for police patrol. We have plenty of time." Hunter replied in a grin

Hunter continued to slowly thrust in and out of Shane's ass as he felt Shane rubbing and pinching his nipples

Soon Shane was groaning as he never thought the real thing would feel this fucking good

"Damn Shane…I expected your ass to be tighter than this." Hunter moaned out then felt Shane tighten up and earned a moan from Hunter

They continued slowly as Shane moaned out "Build up your speed."

Hunter then picked up Shane as his boxers fell off then he sat down his shirt and the boxers then sat back down

Hunter started to go faster as they were passionately tongue kissing

"Jesus Hunter…you feel fucking good inside me…" Shane breathlessly whispered as Hunter looked into his eyes and smiled "So do you." Hunter whispered back

Hunter soon felt Shane riding his cock at their speed as he moved his hands up to Shane's back and then pulled him in for another tongue kiss

Shane and Hunter were passionately moaning while they were so unbelievably taking a HUGE risk

Shane's mind was rattling off the charges

'indecent exposure, sexual performance in a public place, possible sodomy rape…wait I'm eighteen…not sodomy or rape totally consensual…so the only thing we could be arrested for is indecent exposure and sexual performance in a public place and I don't think I moan too loudly when I shoot.' Shane thought

Shane and Hunter kept at it as They were soon licking each other's necks then Hunter whispered "I'm sorry baby." Then Shane hissed as he felt Hunter give him a Hickey that would definitely be visible in a few hours

Fortunately the comp should be over by then and he can cover it up

Shane was so groaning as he felt Hunter's hand wrapping around his steel hardened cock…he then felt Hunter jacking off as Shane moaned softly

"That's it Hawk boy…" Hunter whispered

Shane heard Hunter's nick name for him and it made him have a fierce convulsion as Hunter held onto Shane

"Think you can use that Thunder shield?" Hunter heard as he smiled "I used it when I was blowing you." He replied

Shane moaned out softly at that "You can moan louder than that."

So Shane did

"Fuuuuuuuhhh…." Shane nearly screamed at really enjoying Hunter inside him

Shane's eyes were rolling up in his head and Hunter's wicked tongue was attacking every single hot spot he had

'Thank GOD He's not a flame ninja or an Ice ninja…I wouldn't survive the first night with him inside me.' Shane moaned out

Hunter was so enjoying Shane's tight virgin ass as he was moaning and groaning

When Shane heard Hunter's guttural groan it turned Shane on even more as he went faster…Hunter turned them so they were lying on the bench while rocking each other's world

Hunter grunted as Shane moaned out in sheer pleasure

"How l…" Shane started to stutter on the "L"

Hunter interpreted it quite clearly

"So far…we have an hour left before I flood your ass with my thick creamy and ropey cum."

Shane moaned at that…

"God HUNTER!" Shane moaned loudly as he rose up and Hunter jacked off Shane's cock till he saw Shane's cock shoot ropes of cum that got onto Hunter's body and some strands got onto his mouth as he tasted it and enjoyed it…

"Shane do you eat Bubblegum by any chance?" Hunter asked

"Sometimes why?"

'OH YEAH!'

"We're going out for Ice cream and if you're going to ask me about what you taste like hold off till you hear me say the flavor." Hunter moaned out as Shane nodded

"How long have you gone without?" Hunter heard

"Since we got back from Portico Island." Hunter moaned out

"That's…two months ago!" Shane groaned out

"Every time I try…our fucking morphers go off." Hunter moaned out as Shane nodded in understanding

"But…we're doing more…"

"Shut up…you're running the moment." Hunter groaned out as Shane smiled

He secretly LOVED IT when Hunter told him to shut up got him nice and hot and LOVED IT MORE when He was fighting with Hunter cause Black hides hardons

They were so moving in sync Hunter thrusting up and Shane pushing back onto Hunter's cock

Their moans and passionate screams were loud

-  
And Poor Blake…he was hearing it in Ninja Ops…he was not even NEAR the laptop and he could still hear Hunter and Shane's moans and screams through thunder stealth… it was embarrassing enough to see that his bro was bigger than him than to hear he takes two hours to shoot a thick and creamy load

Blake HAD to walk away…but he found himself walking back as he was watching their positions and noting them for when Tori was finally fucking ready to make love with him…he got tired of using his hand and toys to get off…he secretly thought Hunter knew and never said anything figuring he needed some relief

Then Blake's eyes went wide then he had to control them as he saw Hunter pick up Shane and bounce him up and down

Blake then turned to the side as everyone else noticed it and noticed how nervous and embarrassed Blake's getting

"Blake…" started Kinoi

"HUNTER'S USING THUNDER STEALTH FOR A DUAL JACK OFF SESSION WITH SHANE NOW CLOSE THAT DAMN LAPTOP BEFORE I BREAK IT!" Blake screamed out

Cam closed it

"AND LOSE THE RECORDING you were making from when they stopped at the bench." Blake replied in a Death glare look

The least he could do was protect his brother's orientation and Shane's from getting out by stopping it as much as he could

"Delete the files Cam." Blake replied

"Do it my son." Kinoi agreed

Cam sighed as he did then Blake took over and deleted the entire record from when they were going to the bench as a safety measure then he sat down and waited

-  
Forty five minutes later Shane and Hunter howled again as they both came again

When Hunter finished filling Up Shane's ass Shane pulled free then Hunter was eating him like his ass was a gallon sized container of Pineapple Ice cream

Shane's moans were muffled as he was cleaning and blowing Hunter's big cock then when they finished they got dressed and smiled as they tongue kissed

Hunter dropped the stealth as Shane said "I hope the others weren't watching."

-  
Blake heard "No way…the only one who could have seen it was Blake."

Blake sighed as he resumed the recording five minutes later then he pressed a Button

-

Hunter heard

"_Your secrets are safe with me…and everyone else saw the bench…I was the only one…I took a chance and deleted it from the recording and doing a time index search on all of the hard drives for this recording and deleting them…The three of us are going to talk later on."_

Shane and he smiled at that

"How embarrassed was Blake?" Shane asked

Hunter grinned "You've seen Tomatoes right?"

Shane nodded

"A LOT more redder than that." Hunter laughed as they jogged off

_After the comp was over_

They went to the Ice cream place as Blake was with and Shane was DYING to know what his cum tasted like to Hunter

Shane and Hunter walked up as Hunter said "One Gallon or quart size container of Bubblegum ice cream mixed with Sweet cream and snickers."

Shane smirked at that as he said "Banana Rum and Sweet cream as well…same size but make it two and Kit-Kat bars

Blake had a weirded look on his face as he read the "hidden conversation"

He walked over as he said "Can I pound my head on the marble slab rather than hear these two talk about what a certain part of their body tastes like?"

Hunter and Shane had BEYOND Shit eating smiles they were

sporting PROUDLY

Blake was NEVER SO embarrassed that day then he remembered

he pulled out his cell as he pressed a button

"Hey Cam…DELETE the footage from the Shipping containers as well." Blake replied as he heard Shane say "Don't bother Cam…it was done inside a container."

"STOP TRYING TO SEE IF I CAN TURN BLOOD RED OR A BRIGHTER OR DARKER COLOR!" Blake yelled out

Shane grinned as he said "You're right Hunter…tormenting Blake is easy."

Blake groaned at that

"And one container of strawberry flavored Ice cream with sweet cream mixed together for screaming boy." Shane replied

"Do I want to know who tastes like that?" Blake asked

"Think Water." Shane replied

Blake frowned then when it hit him his jaw went wide

"How the hell do you know? She told me she wanted to be married before that!" Blake replied

Shane whispered into Blake's ear

"She fingered herself."

Then Hunter walked over as he whispered "I know you don't want to know but Dustin tastes like Banana Rum and Cam is Pistachio, peppermint, and chocolate-chocolate chip mint."

"It's amazing how we each taste like an Ice cream flavor." Shane replied after he paid and they walked out


End file.
